It's Me, It's You- Complete!
by Froggylover4281
Summary: Ally had refused to be Austin's songwriter, and they are now said t be sworn enemies. But when a blogger named AMOONCrushR tries to destroy Austin's career, they turn into good friends... and maybe even more.
1. Reading Camp

It was July 1st. Just one month after I had refused to be Austin Moon's songwriter.

He had moved on to find another songwriter now- and her name was Emmy Haichoz.

Austin seemed really pissed after I refused the offer. But why would I be partners with a rambunctious teenager who completely stole my song, Double Take?

Apparently, he really anted to be my songwriter. After all, he bought all of those fancy gadgets in the practice room- and he paid for them out of his pocket.

He said he hated me the moment I refused. I was still cotent, however; I still had my best friend, Trish, after all! But then my dad had told me that he signed me up for a sleep-away reading camp that I would be at for the rest of the summer.

"Do you _want_ me to leave?" I had cried. "Do you hate me and want to be left alone for some reason?" He blinked down at me. "What? No!" he protested. "I just want what's best for you, sweetie! I know you love reading!" But I had burst into tears and left the room before he could say more. Trish was my only friend left in the world, and I hated all the times I had to lave her. Ten, after awhile, I had decided that maybe the reading camp wasn't a bad idea. Maybe it was a good one. Who knew, Trish could have signed up for the exact same reading camp, though in my mind I seriously doubted it.

"Dad!" I yelled excitedly, scampering down the stairs. "Who else is going to be at the reading camp?" My dad gestured to a printout sheet on the counter. I skimmed the sheet eagerly, and then frowned when I saw more than one name I recognized.

Austin Moon.

Dez Worthy.

But absolutely no Trish Rodriguez.

"Stupid reading camp!" I cursed, tears rapidly flowing out of my eyes and onto the sheet.

So on June 1st, I walked into my reading class Head slumping, shoulders sulking. Groaning as I saw our assigned seats.

I had to sit between Austin Moon and Dez Worthy, who were currently exchanging flirty smiles with a pair of attractive, blond strangers.

"Dawson," Austin said, glaring at me as I slumped into my seat. "Get lost," I told him. "I can't," he replied jokingly. "I have a map!"

"Wow, what a witty little joke," I said sarcastically. _That is just the worst joke in the world, I swear,_ I thought. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, Austin grabbed a bottle of ketchup from his basket and squirted it all over my pale blue "Cloud Watchers Club" T-shirt.

Then he laughed and laughed.

Until the teacher walked in and saw what Austin had done.

"Detention," the teacher growled at Austin in one of the scariest tones I had ever heard a teacher use.

And by the look on his face, I could tell that Austin was spooked, too.


	2. Do I Love Her?

**Author's Note: This chapter is from Austin's P.O.V. The next chapter will be from Ally's P.O.V. Also, I'm only able to update on Tuesday's and Thursday's.**

"You hypnotize me, you mesmerize me," I sang softly as I waited for the principal to walk into her spacious, organized office. I stopped abruptly. Why was I singing that song? I could see Ally and one of her new friends, Amy Pirke, walking into their dormitories. I found myself deep in thought, wishing I were Amy instead of Austin Moon. "Why?" I asked myself as the principal, Mrs. Pebblo, walked in.

One hour later, I was sitting on my bed, listening to Dez talk about his personal feelings. "Austin, I know you hate Ally and all," he said seriously, "but I think I'm in love with her." I jumped to my feet. "What!" I yelled loudly, causing my redhead roommate to glance at me awkwardly. I calmed down quickly and said, "So! You were saying?" Dez fidgeted around a bit, picked at his finger uncomfortably, and said, "Uh… if I dated Ally for a bit, would you get mad at me?" I thought for a moment. Ally was my enemy. My archenemy. Why should I scare if Dez and Ally dated? I was about to say no when I somehow blurted out, "Yes! Because _I'm_ in love with her!" I clapped a hand over my mouth. Dez did the same.

'What the heck did I just say?" I asked him. Dez shook his head. "I can't believe it! I thought you hated her!' he exclaimed. I collapsed on top of my pillow. "I can't believe I'm in love with Ally Dawson!" I screamed. "I can't be!" Dez shook his head again. "Well, you are," he pointed out.. I sighed and sat up. "I don't want to be in love with her," I murmured softly. "Or maybe I do. Maybe I didn't mean all those things when I told Ally I hated her. Or maybe I didn't mean it when I said I loved her. Aargh! This is so confusing!" I buried my face in my pillow.

"Good night," Dez told me, turning off the bright lamp that stood on top of his bedside table. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

**Author's Note (again): I don't own Austin and Ally! All I own is my story line! LOL if I owned Austin and Ally I wouldn't be writing fan fiction… fiction made by fans, duh! **

**See y'all later!**

**Peace out!**

**~Froggylover4281 **


	3. AMOONCrushR

**Author's Note: Last chapter, I forgot to say I don't own Can't Get Enough of You by R5, but whatever.**

**So, Ally's POV now! Yay!**

"Ally!" Amy Pirke shouted at me the next morning. "Some person named AMOONCrushR just posted the most astonishing video ever on her website!" I gasped. "Ooh, let me see!" I said, squealing like a little girl in the toy store. Amy shrugged, grinned, and pulled out her shin black iPad. "Here it is!" she told me.

On the screen, I could see Austin Moon talking to Dez Worthy. They were sitting face-to-face, across from each other.

"Uh.. if I dated Ally for a little bit, would you get mad at me?" Dez asked. Then Austin screamed at him, "Yes! Because _I'm_ in love with her!"

Soon the video ended and I allowed my jaw to drop in surprise. "So," a voice said coolly from behind me. I turned and saw Austin. He blushed. "We were talking about the other Ally.," he told me. I rolled my eyes and held out the printout sheet of all the people enrolled in the reading camp. "I'm the only Ally," I informed him. Austin blushed even harder. "I think you have a temperature," I said in a false nurse's voice. Austin rolled his eyes. "That video is _so_ a fake," he tried gain. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Then I narrowed my eyes. "Wait. You do realize that there's a blogger named AMOONCrushR out there who's probably planning to destroy your singing career, right?" I asked. Austin thought for a second. "You're right," he said. "Are you AMOONCrushR?" he asked me. I shook my head. "But if I had the brains to destroy you're career, I definitely would." Then I stopped. That was rude. Why did I say that? Austin chuckled. "You know, I think you basically said that you're dumb," he told me. I whacked the side of his head. "Am not! Now shush up, blond boy!" I said. Then I paused. "You know, I think I can help you with your little AMOONCrushR situation," I told him. He looked down at me. "How?' he asked. He didn't sound sarcastic, which probably meant he really thought I could help him. I didn't care that we were enemies. After all, I knew he liked me, and I wasn't going to just let him drown in a puddle of sorrow like that. I wouldn't like it if someone destroyed my career. So I had decided I would help him.

"Uh… I'm not really sure," I stuttered after a long pause.. "But I can help you."

**Author's Note: *yawn* I'm tired. I wanna go to bed… maybe I'll write down a few more chapter ideas when I'm there… *yawn* Goodnight/afternoon/morning/whenever you're reading this… Actually, I changed my mind. Not going to bed yet. Definitely not.**

**~Froggylover4281 **


	4. Better Together

**Author's Note: Thank you, Writer Fever, for being the first one to review my fan fiction story!  
>And thank you to all those people that added my story to their Favorites! It really means a lot to me!<br>I'd always thought myself as a bad writer, but when I logged into my email account and saw how many people added my story to their Favorites, my heart nearly hopped out of my chest, I was so excited! I was literally screaming and dancing around with joy!  
>You know, when I say it that way, I think I sound kind of like a psycho. Do you think that,too?<br>I like reviews! Please, people, review my story! Please!  
>Also, I would like Creative Criticism as long as it's not way too harsh. I'm also trying to make my chapters longer (Uh, chapter 2 was kinda short).<br>Reviews, please!  
>Okay, I'm gonna be quiet now.<br>Enjoy the chapter! **

**PS. Also, thanks (again) to Writer Fever for giving me so many OUTSTANDING ideas! You rock!**

**I was really planning to update on Thursday, but I'm updating right now because of Writer Fever!**

**You still rock!**  
>PS. I do not own Better Together from Disney Channel's Original Comedy, Austin and Ally.<br>And obviously, I do not own Austin and Ally, because if I did, that would mean I own the song, right?

"Ally! Ally!" I shouted after class the next day. Ally turned. "What?" she asked in a voice that sounded close to a growl. "So..." I said coolly, "are we still enemies, or what?" Ally shrugged and smiled. "If you want to be," she said, then turned and walked away.  
>I stood there in awe. ALLY DAWSON SMILED AT ME!<br>Because of what I had said the other night, I realized that I was truly in love with Ally. And I was dying to know if she felt the same way.  
>Suddenly I felt a squeeze on my right arm. "Austin!" my songwriter, Emmy Haichoz exclaimed. "Ye- what?" I said, turning to face the annoying redhead that unfortunately was my songwriter. "I wanna work on the new song!" she yelled at me. "O- okay?" I stammered. Emmy flashed me a flirty smile and skipped away.<br>I walked over to my dorm and saw Dez sitting on my bed. "Aah!" I screamed. Dez chuckled. "Whatcha screaming about?" he asked. "You scared me!" I said in reply. Dez said, "Well, I have a little surprise for you." He knocked on the bathroom door and Ally walked out. "Uh... Hi, Ally!" I said, not knowing what to say. "I know you hate Emmy," Dez said. "And I got little miss Ally right here to be your songwriter!" I looked at Dez in surprise. "But... How... Ally?" I stammered. Ally smiled a bit, teetering back and forth on her heels, and gave me a little wave. I bit my lip. "Uh... I thought you..." I trailed off. "Wanna start over?" she asked me. I nodded. Ally shook my hand. "Hi, my name is Allyson Dawson, but please call me Ally," she told me. "Nice to meet you, Ally," I replied. "My name's Austin Moon. Would you like to be my songwriter?" Ally rolled her eyes. "Erm... No," she said with a cough. "Dez!" I yelled. "I thought you said she was my new songwriter!" All jabbed me in the side. "Sike!" she exclaimed. I smiled. "So," Ally said. "Since we're, um, partners now, would you like to go work on a new song?" I nodded.I couldn't help but stare at Ally. I had seen her earlier today, but I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked. Before I knew it, we had walked into the large music room and were sitting on the piano bench.  
>"Okay, so I've had the greatest idea for a song," she told me. "Dez told me how much you hated that girl, Em whats-her-name, so I made this.". She started to play, her fingers dancing over the smooth white keys.<br>_Sometimes I get in my own way.  
>I need someone to say, "HEY, what are you thinking?"<br>Your words, they're always just in time.  
>just like a perfect rhyme, like your not even tryin'!<br>Like pieces of a puzzle, without eachother we're in trouble, trouble.  
>HEY, I will always stay by your side forever, cause' we're better together<br>HEY there's no other way we'll make it through whatever ,cause' we're better together.  
>like the waves need the sand to crash on.<br>Like the sun needs the world to shine on.  
>You're the bright side of everyday.<br>Me without you just isn't the same!  
>HEY I will always stay by your side forever,cause' we're better together.<br>HEY there's no other way we'll make it through whatever, cause' we're better together!_

When she finished the song, I started clapping. "How'd you think of that so fast?" I asked, remembering how she said that Dez told her about Emmy. "I have a flair for it," she replied, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed. "So.. Bye!" she said, waving. As she turned and left, I started repeating those two words, "Better together."  
>That was me and Ally.<br>Better together.


	5. Ally's Crush

**Author's Note:** **I have absolutely no idea what to write in my Author's Note... I'll just say something random...  
>How many toes does an elephant have? Six, right? Or is it five or something?<br>I think they have something called a cardillagios lump... Which I'm not really sure what it means... I think it means extra toe... Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
>PS. I do not own a billion hits from Disney Channel's Original Comedy, Austin and Ally<strong>  
><em>You're always on my mind<br>I think about you all the time  
>Um, no<br>Lets not talk about it  
>Drama: We can live without it<br>Catch a wave if we're bored  
>There's a clock we'll ignore<br>Find a way around it  
>Hey girl, I can tell there's something<br>Even when you say it's nothing  
>When you're playing with your hair<br>Like you just don't care  
>Easy to tell you're bluffing<br>Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do  
>It's how you do the things you love<br>Well it's not a love song, not a love song  
>I love the way you get me but<br>Correct me if I'm wrong  
>This is not a love song, not a love song<br>I love the things you do  
>It's how you do the things you love<br>The way you sing it with me through it  
>I guess I always knew it<br>I love the way you get me but  
>Correct me if I'm wrong<br>This is not a love song, not a love song._

I sighed and looked up from my songwriting book. Nope. These lyrics would probably sound a little obvious that I had a crush on him.  
>"No, I can't have a crush on him," I said to nobody in particular. "Not him. I can't have a crush on him. Anybody else but him." Amy looked up from the Harry Potter novel she was reading. "Alls, who the heck are you talking to, and who do you have a crush on?" she asked. I could feel my face turning red. Burning. Practically on fire. "Nobody," I lied. Amy rolled her eyes. "You expect me to believe that?" she asked. I nodded. "Yes. I do."<br>"Tell me!" Amy practically begged.  
>"No way!"<br>"Why not?"  
>"You'll tell him, though!"<br>"No, I won't!"  
>"Yes, you will!"<br>"I swear I won't!"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes! Now who is it?"  
>"Austin Moon!"<br>The words jumped out of my mouth.  
>"Well, why don't you tell him?" she asked. "Because I know he won't feel the same way!" I replied indignantly. Amy rolled her eyes. "He does!" she assured me. "He loves you! Didn't you hear AMOONCrushR's video of him saying he was in love with you?" I blushed. "Go for it!" Amy encouraged me. I shook my head, feeling embarrassed. "If you don't do it, I will personally do it for you," Amy threatened. I laughed. "Okay then!" I said. "I'll go!"<p> 


	6. Didn't Mean It

**Author's Note: I do not own Not a Love Song from Disney Channel's original comedy, Austin and Ally.  
>Hey, how many of you watched Club Owner's and Quincenearas? I was laughing my head off like crazy when Austin was on the phone with Ally, and he was all like, "Under where? Ha, I said underwear."<br>And when he got underneath the table I was shouting, "Kiss her already, you dumb blond boy!" and other lame insults at the television. Um, no offense to blonds.  
>And when Austin and Ally were doing the dip, I was all, "KISS, KISS!" And then Austin dropped her because of that horn thing and I was all, "curse you, trish's mom!"<br>It was really awkward.  
>Anyway, enjoy the chapter!<strong>

"Ally!" I screamed. I was staring at her, the fragile-looking girl trapped in the large metal cage that hung above a tiny wooden chair. "Ally, what the heck are you doing up there?"  
>Ally looked as if it pained her to speak. "Some dude with a gun kidnapped me, and he took me here, and then somehow I ended up like this!"<br>"What the heck!" I replied.  
>Ally nodded in agreement.<br>"Hurry! He's coming back! Go! Get out! Go back to camp and tell everyone about me and warn the police that there's some murderer on the loose, and that I'm probably-" Ally didn't bother to say the last word. I glanced at her one last time, then hurried out of the foul-smelling, watery dungeon. I ran out of the door and didn't stop until I was completely outside. I gasped as I realizes there were twelve different paths I could take. Which would lead me to camp?  
>I took the one closest to me and started sprinting. "Stupid paths!" I cursed when I realized that the trail only led me back to the dungeon. I ran into the second path and cursed when I had gotten the same outcome. Then I heard a scream from the dungeon. A scream that sounded like Ally's. A scream that told me that was the last I'd ever see of her again.<br>"Ally!" I shrieked, sitting up and realizing it was only a nightmare. But where was my dorm bed? Where was Dez?  
>I stood up and looked around. I was in the music room. How did I end up there?<br>"Wow," a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Ally, smiling and holding the leather-bound book that she always carried. "You must have drifted off here!" she exclaimed. I blushed. Had she heard me screaming her name? "I was looking for you all over the place," Ally continued. "This was the last place I thought you'd be in. I didn't think that you'd fall asleep at about 2 in the afternoon." I blushed even harder, which I didn't even know was possible. "Well, I take my naps," I told her, causing her to laugh out loud. "So, are we going to work on another song after class today, or what?" Ally stared at me in surprise. "Oh, so you want me to write a song every day? How 'bout this, today you'll try making your own!"  
>I blushed. "Okay..." I said, deep in thought. "Um... I need a song, it can't be too long, song, song, song, song, song, song, song..."<br>Ally laughed. "What the heck!" she said. I bit my lip. "I tried my best," I said. "I bet you did," Ally replied. "But don't worry, I made another one just in case. Here it is." All opened her book, sat on the piano bench, and then started to sing.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
>You really thought that I was<br>Gone (gone gone gone)  
>I heard you talking like I lost my swagger<br>Said I was over you were  
>Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)<em>

_I'm always improving  
>Always on the move and<br>Working on my flow  
>To take it to the studio<br>This is not a comeback  
>Following my own path<br>Laying down the fat tracks  
>Still a music maniac<em>

_Whoaaa  
>Well I know that I'll make it<br>Never put my head down  
>T-t-turn it up loud<br>Yeahhhhh  
>Cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<br>Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<em>

_Yeahhhh  
>Cause I know that I'll make it<br>Overload the internet  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe  
>Why so quiet<br>No you don't believe your  
>Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)<br>You pushed me till' I had to  
>Start this riot, now I'll never be<br>Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving  
>Always on the move and<br>Working on my flow  
>Till' ya hear me on the radio<br>I know I can be a star  
>Take off like a rocket car<br>Everyday I'm working hard  
>To get my name on every chart<em>

_Whoa  
>Well I know that I'll make it<br>Never put my head down  
>T-t-turn it up loud<br>Yeahhh  
>Cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<br>Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<em>

_Yeahhh  
>Cause I know that I'll make it<br>Overload the internet  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Call someone  
>I think this is an emergency<br>Hey  
>Pull the plug<br>Austin's blowing up my p.c.  
>Every hour day and night<br>Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site  
>You can't get me outta your site<br>You thought that I was gone  
>Guess that you were wrong<br>Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woooahhhh  
>Well I know that I'll make it<br>Never put my head down  
>T-t-turn it up loud<br>Yeahhh  
>Cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Woooahhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<br>Woooahhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<em>

_Yeahhh  
>Cause I know that I'll make it<br>Overload the internet  
>A billion hits is what I'll get.<em>

"That song was good," I told her. "Are you going to have another one ready for tomorrow?" Ally shook her head. "No. But I'll have one by next week... Or two... Or three... Or four... Or five..."  
>"Make it one," I said firmly. Ally nodded. "Hey, Austin, I have something to tell you..." she told me. I nodded. "I do too," I replied. "I'll go first." I was planning to tell her that I didn't mean what I said when I said I loved her. I felt to embarrassed to admit the truth.<br>"Ally, when I said that I was in love with you, and AMOONCrushR posted a video of it, I really didn't mean it."  
>Ally gasped. Then she burst into tears and ran out of the room.<br>"Ally! Ally," I called after her. But it was too late. She was gone.


	7. What Can I Say?

**Author's Note: New Chapter! I was going to save the rest until Thursday, but I have time, so why not now? Anyway, enjoy! PS. I don't own What Can I Say? By Shealeigh.**

"He said what? Oh my gosh, he is SUCH a jerk!"  
>I nodded in agreement. A tear rolled down my cheek as I glanced down at the new song I had just written.<p>

_You, treat this like a game  
>But it's my heart<br>And it's breaking all because of you_

_The hour glass is running out  
>And you're still trying to fill it up<br>But I lost hope, you should too_

_But this situation we're repeating  
>Overrated is what you made it<br>Now I'm all done and now I'm all out of time_

_What Can I Say?  
>What Can I Say?<br>When all you do is push me away  
>What will I say to you?<br>When it all comes down to it  
>Seems like with every word we say<br>We're slowly fading away_

_You acted like you care  
>But you don't stop pretending<br>Cause you're hurting me_

_My first impressions disappear  
>Your tongue-tied words so insincere<br>You always do as you please_

_And this situation we're repeating  
>Overrated is what you made it<br>Now I'm all done and now I'm all out of time_

_What Can I Say?  
>What Can I Say?<br>When all you do is push me away  
>What will I say to you<br>When it all comes down to it  
>Seems like with every word we say<br>We're slowly fading away_

_I can't talk to you (talk to you)  
>You never see my point of view, No!<br>Like I want you to (like I want you to)  
>Feels like I always go unheard (unheard)<br>Because your actions speak louder than my words  
>That's why I always come back to<em>

_What Can I Say?  
>What Can I Say?<br>When all you do is (when all you do is) push me away  
>What will I say to you?<br>When it all comes down to it  
>Seems like with every word we say<br>We're slowly fading away_

_What Can I Say?  
>I'm fading away<br>What can I say?  
>I'm fading away<br>Away...  
>Oh! Cause it's my heart and it's breaking all because of you<br>What can I say?_

Amy glanced over my shoulder and stared at the fresh, new lyrics I had just wrote. "Oh, my..." she said. Then I heard a knock on the door. "I- Ally, I'll get it," Amy told me. I nodded and buried my face in my arms. "Ally!" I heard Amy call. "Do you want me to let Austin in or not?" I felt another tear rolling down my face. "No!" I yelled back. "Sorry," I heard Amy tell Austin. "She doesn't want to see you. "Let me see her!" Austin said. "No," Amy insisted. "But I need to see her!" Austin yelled. Amy slammed the door and said, "One second. I'll be right back." She ran over to me and tore the new song out of my book. "Hey!" I protested. "Why'd you do that?" But Amy was back on her feet, running towards Austin. "You really broke her heart," she told him. "So much, she just happened to write this while she was getting drenched in her little river of tears." I got up and walked over to the door, wiping my tears off with the sleeve of my jean jacket. "Bye, Austin," I said, slamming the door in his face. After I did that, I walked over, got into my bed, and wept. "I don't know why I ever liked him," I sobbed. "Don't worry, Ally," Amy assured me. "Everything's going to be okay."


	8. Sorry

**Author's Note: So! Chapter 8! Austin's POV! I don't own I'm Sorry by Joe Jonas! My name's not Joe, I'm not a boy, I don't own the song!**

"Ally, I-"  
>"Save it."Ally pushed me aside. "Can you just leave me alone for the rest of the week?"<br>"No."  
>"Well, shut up."<br>I was taken aback. Ever since the incident, Ally had been saying nasty things to me, as if we were still enemies.  
>"Ally."<br>"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME? YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"  
>Ally ran out of the music room she was playing piano in. "Ally, wait!" I shouted. As she left, I placed my head on the piano, making the most horrible noise in the world. Then I began to sing. A song. A song I had made.<p>

_It can be a rush_

_Yeah it's like a drug_

_When you give up love, it's never worth it_

_When you're fighting fear, it can be so clear_

_What you really need is each other_

_But I finally found the truth_

_I was using you_

_Every night that you're gone I swear it hurts_

_You're the atmosphere_

_And now you're gone I can't live_

_Tell me what to do_

_I feel the pain all over my body._

_Was it the things I said?_

_Can I take them back?_

_Baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me_

_We could run away_

_We could change our fate_

_Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

_Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

_What can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

_You were in a rush_

_You forgot your stuff_

_Said you had enough, now I feel worthless_

_The only thing I had was a second chance_

_What I really need is another_

_But I finally found the truth_

_I was using you_

_Every night that you're gone I swear it hurts_

_You're the atmosphere_

_Now you're gone I can't live_

_Tell me what to do_

_I feel the pain all over my body._

_Was it the things I said?_

_Can I take them back?_

_Baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me_

_We could run away_

_We could change our fate_

_Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

_I'm sorry babe_

_What can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

_Throw it away, Girl my heart is out of place_

_This feeling is killing me_

_Girl I promise I won't make the same mistakes_

_Don't say "bye"_

_I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry<br>I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry<br>I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry<br>I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry<br>I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry<em>

_What can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

_What can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

_Was it the things I said?_

_Baby tell me what I did_

_Baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me_

_We could run away_

_We could change our fate_

_Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

_What can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

_What can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

_I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry<br>I'm sorry_

_Sorry sorry baby_

_What can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

I slung my book bag over my shoulder and winced. We had been assigned a bunch of books to read. But I didn't care about the assignment not then, anyway.  
>I headed over to Ally's dorm and knocked. Ally opened the door, and I thought she smiled. "Hi, Austin," she said. "I heard your song." I stared at her. "Ally, I'm sorry."<p> 


	9. Not A Love Song

**Author's Note: Continued right from Chapter 8, ending with Austin saying, "Ally, I'm Sorry." I don't own Not A Love Song from Disney Channel's Original Comedy, Austin and Ally!**

"No, you're not," I told Austin. "Yes, I am," he insisted. "When I said I loved you, I really did mean it. I just felt embarrassed that you wouldn't feel the same way. That was just some sort of lame excuse to keep you from asking about it." I smiled. "You mean it?" I asked. He smiled and got on his knee. "Um, Austin," I stammered. "We're sixteen. Not twenty." Austin blushed. "No, not that," he told me. "Ally Insert-Your-Middle-Name-Here Dawson, would you like to go on our official first date tonight?" I blushed. That was kind of corny and romantic at the same time. "Sure," I said. Austin got up and hugged me. "Ouch, Austin, you're practically squeezing me to death!" I yelled. He laughed. "Oh, and Austin, a few days ago, I wrote you a song. I'll go get it." I walked into our dormitory and grabbed my songbook. Then I teared Not a Love Song from the binding and gave it to Austin. "Thanks, Ally," he said, and tried singing it.

_"You're always on my mind  
>I think about you all the time<br>Um, no  
>Lets not talk about it<br>Drama: We can live without it  
>Got your way with the world<br>Theres a clock we'll ignore  
>Find a way around it<br>Hey girl, I can tell there's something  
>Even when you say it's nothing<br>When you're playing with your hair  
>Like you just don't care<br>Its a tell, you're bluffing  
>Now please don't take this the wrong way<em>

_I love the things you do  
>It's how you do the things you love<br>But it's not a love song, not a love song  
>I love the way you get me not<br>Correct me if I'm wrong  
>This is not a love song, not a love song<br>I love the things you do  
>It's how you do the things you love<br>The way you sing it  
>With me through it<br>I guess I always knew it  
>I love the way you get me not<br>Correct me if I'm wrong  
>This is not a love song, not a love song."<br>_  
>I smiled. Austin was a good singer, and he was handsome, too...<br>I mentally slapped myself. Even if he asked me on a date, I wouldn't allow myself to completely moon over him.  
>"You're really lucky, Ally."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you're going on a date with me."<br>"Way to go, Mr. I'm-So-Full-Of-Myself."  
>Austin stuck his tongue out at me and stamped his foot like a bratty three year old. "Meanie," he said, then walked away.<br>I giggled.  
>I had to go get ready.<br>I was going on a date with Austin Moon!


	10. The Date

**Author's Note: Here you guys go! Chapter Ten! I don't own Double Take from Disney Channel's Original Comedy, Austin and Ally.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Christi (Froggylover4281)**

I got out of the car and took Ally's hand. "Ladies first," I told her, holding the door to the restaurant open for her. She looked beautiful. She had her hair in a ponytail, with strands of hair hanging on the sides. Ally was wearing a pink strapless dress with a white ribbon across the middle, and she had applied a small bit of lip gloss. She rolled her eyes at me and walked in. The restaurant was playing some fast music in the background.

_Flip a switch  
>Turn up the lightning<br>Get it right  
>Show 'em how it's done<br>Free it up  
>No matter how you dress that song<br>Girl you know you got a number  
>one<br>Go with it  
>You got 'em where you want 'em<br>Drop the beat  
>They need to hear your sound<br>Play it up  
>It's coming down to you right now<br>They wanna know know know  
>Your name name name<br>They want the girl girl girl  
>With game game game<br>And when they look look look  
>Your way way way<br>Your gonna make (make)  
>Make 'em do a double take<br>They wanna know know know  
>Your name name name<br>They want the girl girl girl  
>With game game game<br>And when they look look look  
>Your way way way<br>Your gonna make (make)  
>make (make)<br>make 'Em do a double take.  
>What up?<br>_  
>"Hey, Ally, that's the song I stole from you!" I yelled excitedly. She bit her lip. "Uh huh," she told me. "That's interesting." I took her hand. "Ally, I really love you." She smiled, and I felt sparks inside my body. "I love you, too."<br>"Ally?" a voice said from behind her. Ally turned and faced a tall, blonde-haired boy. "Walter!" she gasped. The boy, apparently named Walter, took her hand and said, "I need to talk to you alone." Ally nodded and bit her lip. I felt jealous. Ally was mine. Not Walter's. "Ally, I love you," I whispered. Ally and Walter walked away to talk in a corner. I sat down at a table and waited for the waiter to come so I could order our food.  
>"Ally!" I called. "The food's ready!" Ally smiled and came over. "What was he talking to you about?" I asked. Ally bit her lip. "Well, I used to go out with him... and... He told me he loved me... and I said I didn't... And he got all mad at me..." She stared at the food laid out before us. "Pickles!" she cried, and took a large chomp out of one.<br>The next day, Amy Pirke knocked on the dorm door. "Austin, I know you love Ally," she said, "but you have GOT to watch AMOONCrushR's newest video." she turned on her iPad and played a video.  
>"Ally, I really love you," I was saying. Ally smiled. "I love you, too."<br>Then the scene changed, and Ally was talking to Walter.  
>"Ally, I really love you," Walter said. "I love you, too," Ally replied.<p>

I was furious. "Oh my gosh." Amy nodded. "Come on," she said, grabbing my arm. She dragged me to her dorm and unlocked the door. "Ally," she said. "Do you have anything to say to Austin?" Ally shook her head. "Not really. But I had great time on the date." Amy smirked. "Yeah, with Walter," she said. She played the video.  
>When the video was finished, Ally's eyes were as round as saucers. "I never said anything like that!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, right," I said sarcastically, and left, slamming the door behind me. "Austin, wait!" she yelled. "Save it," I said. "You are the worst almost-my-girlfriend ever."<p> 


	11. Better Than Revenge

**Author's Note: Here you guys go! Chapter Ten! I don't own Double Take from Disney Channel's Original Comedy, Austin and Ally.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Christi (Froggylover4281)**

I got out of the car and took Ally's hand. "Ladies first," I told her, holding the door to the restaurant open for her. She looked beautiful. She had her hair in a ponytail, with strands of hair hanging on the sides. Ally was wearing a pink strapless dress with a white ribbon across the middle, and she had applied a small bit of lip gloss. She rolled her eyes at me and walked in. The restaurant was playing some fast music in the background.

_Flip a switch  
>Turn up the lightning<br>Get it right  
>Show 'em how it's done<br>Free it up  
>No matter how you dress that song<br>Girl you know you got a number  
>one<br>Go with it  
>You got 'em where you want 'em<br>Drop the beat  
>They need to hear your sound<br>Play it up  
>It's coming down to you right now<br>They wanna know know know  
>Your name name name<br>They want the girl girl girl  
>With game game game<br>And when they look look look  
>Your way way way<br>Your gonna make (make)  
>Make 'em do a double take<br>They wanna know know know  
>Your name name name<br>They want the girl girl girl  
>With game game game<br>And when they look look look  
>Your way way way<br>Your gonna make (make)  
>make (make)<br>make 'Em do a double take.  
>What up?<br>_  
>"Hey, Ally, that's the song I stole from you!" I yelled excitedly. She bit her lip. "Uh huh," she told me. "That's interesting." I took her hand. "Ally, I really love you." She smiled, and I felt sparks inside my body. "I love you, too."<br>"Ally?" a voice said from behind her. Ally turned and faced a tall, blonde-haired boy. "Walter!" she gasped. The boy, apparently named Walter, took her hand and said, "I need to talk to you alone." Ally nodded and bit her lip. I felt jealous. Ally was mine. Not Walter's. "Ally, I love you," I whispered. Ally and Walter walked away to talk in a corner. I sat down at a table and waited for the waiter to come so I could order our food.  
>"Ally!" I called. "The food's ready!" Ally smiled and came over. "What was he talking to you about?" I asked. Ally bit her lip. "Well, I used to go out with him... and... He told me he loved me... and I said I didn't... And he got all mad at me..." She stared at the food laid out before us. "Pickles!" she cried, and took a large chomp out of one.<br>The next day, Amy Pirke knocked on the dorm door. "Austin, I know you love Ally," she said, "but you have GOT to watch AMOONCrushR's newest video." she turned on her iPad and played a video.  
>"Ally, I really love you," I was saying. Ally smiled. "I love you, too."<br>Then the scene changed, and Ally was talking to Walter.  
>"Ally, I really love you," Walter said. "I love you, too," Ally replied.<p>

I was furious. "Oh my gosh." Amy nodded. "Come on," she said, grabbing my arm. She dragged me to her dorm and unlocked the door. "Ally," she said. "Do you have anything to say to Austin?" Ally shook her head. "Not really. But I had great time on the date." Amy smirked. "Yeah, with Walter," she said. She played the video.  
>When the video was finished, Ally's eyes were as round as saucers. "I never said anything like that!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, right," I said sarcastically, and left, slamming the door behind me. "Austin, wait!" she yelled. "Save it," I said. "You are the worst almost-my-girlfriend ever."<p> 


	12. It's Me, It's You

**Author's Note: Unfortunately, this is the last chapter… But there will be a sequel coming soon! I'm working on it!**

**I don't own Double Take from Disney Channel's Original Comedy, Austin and Ally.**

**Enjoy the finale!**

**~Christi**

"Trish!" I heard Ally cry, running toward her to embrace her best friend. "Hi, Ally," Trish said. "So..." I said. "Am I invisible? Okay, that's cool..." Ally cleared her throat. "I'm officially Austin's new songwriter!" she said. Trish nodded. "Cool," she said. "So about this girl..." Ally nodded. "I know all about her. She is a total snob sometimes and cares a lot about how she looks and-" Trish cut her off. "Okay, Ally! I have a plan."  
>"Hi, Amy," I said, walking into Ally's dorm. "I am so sorry abou-" Ally pushed me aside. "I absolutely hate Austin Shor Moon and he needs to get out of this dorm right now!" I pretended to leave but hid behind a plant without them noticing. Well, Ally noticed, but that was okay, because she was all in the plan. "Amy!" Ally gushed. "Let's play around with your makeup. Amy giggled."I've always wanted to see what I would look like as a snake..." Ally ran into the bathroom and brought out a bunch of makeup. She helped Amy put a square design. When they were finished, I snapped a few pictures. Then I called Ally on my cell phone. "Oh... Yes, Principal Pebblos. Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." She opened the door and we rushed out. "Did you get the pictures?" Ally asked. I nodded and showed her the pictures. "Great," Ally said. "Trish should have finished making the website. Let's go to your dorm, now." I grabbed Ally's hand and we ran to my dorm. I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. "Trish, we got the pictures!" I exclaimed. Trish took the camera from my hands and popped the memory card out. In ten minutes, she said, "Dez. Your turn." Dez walked up to us with his video camera. "We have the most amazing pictures," I said to the camera. Ally smiled. "Amy Lee has been found decorating her face with make-up!" Dez switched the camera off and handed it to Trish. "I'll do this..." she said. "And... Done!" We clapped. Now we just had to tell Amy the next morning.<br>The next morning, I rushed downstairs. "Amy!" I said. "You have got to see this picture." I took her iPad and logged on to the website Trish had made yesterday. Amy shrieked. "You brats!" she screamed. "How dare you!"  
>"Austin, talent show today!" Ally screamed in my ear on the last day of reading camp. "I wrote you a new song. "We're pretty different, I admit, but maybe different is a good thing." She held some paper out in front of me. "I hope you do great!" she said, giving me a quick peck on the lips. I blushed<br>"And now... Austin Moon!" the principal announced as I walked up to the stage. "Hi," I said. "I'm Austin Moon, and I'm going to be performing a song called It's Me, It's You. This song was written by my good friend, Ally Dawson. Well, she's more than just a good friend. She's my songwriter, and... Ally, would you like to be my girlfriend. "Duh!" I heard her yell from the back of the room. Everybody laughed. I blushed. "Well, anyways, here's the song!"

_I like the bass when it booms  
>You like the high-end treble<br>I'm like the ninety-ninth floor  
>And you're cool on street level<br>I like the crowd rock, rock, rock, rocking it loud  
>You like the sound of hush, hush<br>Hey! Keep it down  
>High tops, flip flops, retro, dance, pop<br>We rock different ways  
>Beach bum, city fun, touchdown, home run<br>What can I say - aay - aay_

_It's me, (it's me)  
>It's you (it's you)<br>I know we're not the same, but we do what we do!  
>It's you (it's you) and it's me (and it's me)<br>And who says that we have to agree?_

_Cause I like  
>What I like<br>And sometimes we collide  
>But it's me (but it's me) and it's you (and it's you)<br>I know we're not the same, but we do what we do._

The crowd cheered. I grinned and ran off the stage to find Ally. "Austin!" she called. I waved and we ran up to each other. I took her head in my hands and I kissed her.  
>"Encore! Encore!" the crowd yelled. "Encore of what?" I asked. "The song, dummy!" Ally said, gently whacking the side of my head. She laughed. I walked back up, and sang the song again.<p>

_I like the bass when it booms  
>You like the high-end treble<br>I'm like the ninety-ninth floor  
>And you're cool on street level<br>I like the crowd rock, rock, rock, rocking it loud  
>You like the sound of hush, hush<br>Hey! Keep it down  
>High tops, flip flops, retro, dance, pop<br>We rock different ways  
>Beach bum, city fun, touchdown, home run<br>What can I say - aay - aay_

_It's me, (it's me)  
>It's you (it's you)<br>I know we're not the same, but we do what we do!  
>It's you (it's you) and it's me (and it's me)<br>And who says that we have to agree?_

_Cause I like  
>What I like<br>And sometimes we collide  
>But it's me (but it's me) and it's you (and it's you)<br>I know we're not the same, but we do what we do._

Ally ran onstage, then looked as if she were about to run off. I grabbed her arm. "Whatcha doing?" I asked. "Being creeped out!" she yelled. I took her face in my hands and kissed her.  
>Then the crowd cheered.<br>It was the best summer ever!


End file.
